


Last Rites

by babbling_bug



Series: meme responses, prompts, requests etc. [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbling_bug/pseuds/babbling_bug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme prompt on tumblr:  #4: Huddling for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Rites

The _Darkstar_ was drifting.

Forcing the Transwarp Drive through one last, chaotic jump had probably saved the lives of anyone quick enough to get to an escape pod, but had just as thoroughly sealed the fates of anyone who remained on the ship.

Hound, as the captain, had remained to guide the ship away from the escape pods, shunting their pursuers ahead of them. Hopefully, he thought viciously, Shockwave and his remaining Seekers were in as bad a shape as the _Darkstar_ was; lost somewhere in uncharted space.

Trailbreaker had stayed with him to provide cover fire- the greyed out shape of a Seeker collapsed against the far wall a testament to his good aim.

They had survived the jump, but the hull was ripped to pieces from the fight, life support had ceased functioning and the gasses they had aboard to keep their systems from over-heating were slowly freezing them. The Autobot ship was just another dead thing waiting to be caught in a gravity well.

And it was only a matter of time before Trailbreaker's force field petered out too, releasing them to the mercies of open space.

Until then, Hound would enter the ship's final log, conscious of Trailbreaker's engine humming quietly against his side. The Autobots who had fought beside him, whether they had died on his ship, or if they now sailed toward destinations unknown in the escape pods deserved that much.

If the _Darkstar_ didn't burn out against a sun, or crash and disintegrate on the surface of an organic planet, if they were ever _found_ , then at least somebody would know what had happened. How many had died with honour, and how many still fought to live.

They all deserved that much.

It seemed an age until Hound finally tapped out his final message; letting his arm fall limply to his side, thumping hollowly against the floor. The cold was worst in that limb, having been forced to keep it up and away as he accessed the console from his position on the floor.

Trailbreaker's visor had since gone dark- his force field collapsing long before that- and he had failed to respond to any of his calls for attention, though Hound could still feel the faint vibration of his systems against his frame.

It would be useless to try to wake him now; what remained of their lives was on a very short countdown.

Resolved, Hound sent a prayer for Cybertron, for hope, and the safe return of the Prime.

Against the protestations of his icy joints, and the error messages flooding his HUD, Hound turned towards Trailbreaker, curling an arm over his dear friend's spark chamber.

_Hardly the worst way to go_ , he thought, eyeing the husk of the downed Seeker one last time as stasis-lock beckoned.

At least he was in good company.


End file.
